


can i have a brownie? can i please have a brownie?

by Elside_Mincefat



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Kagamine Len and Rin Are Siblings, M/M, Not Serious, Swearing, like alot of it., mm brownie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elside_Mincefat/pseuds/Elside_Mincefat
Summary: I'm hungry.. The two of them should be in Len's room so I won't have to communicate with anyone. Whenever Len brings a friend over I try and stay far away from them as I can. Hopefully I should just be able to go in the kitchen and grab myself a brownie.I walk out into the kitchen which is close to the lounge room. Fuck I hear Len.This week has been so shitty can i just get a fucking brownie and die in my room or something.I didn't see them while walking out and I don't think they noticed me either so if I can just-"I love you Kaito..""I love you too Len!"-Wait... What.
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Kaito
Kudos: 16





	can i have a brownie? can i please have a brownie?

**Author's Note:**

> basically rin hates interacting with people which gets kinda hard when your twin brother brings his "friend" over like everyday.
> 
> written like 2 years ago.. i could edit it but i dont feel like it <3  
> if you see mistakes no you dont :)

"I'm home Rin." I hear Len call from the front of the house. He was late today cause instead of walking with me he went to a fast food place with his best friend Kaito.  
"Oh yeah Kaito is gonna chill here for a while." Wait what? Why wasn't I told about this before. I'm not mentally ready for someone to be staying over.  
"But mum and dad aren't home.. Do they know?" I hear the two of them coming up the stairs  
"Nope. And they're not coming home until late at night so he'll be here for a long while." My door opens and I see Len. "Also don't interrupt us." He shuts the door before Kaito can wave at me.

I sigh, I wish Len would tell me before having a friend over. But alas our parents sometimes are out for a long time and he'll bring Kaito over. He's been doing this since February.. Strange though he doesn't really bring anyone else over as frequently..

~~~~

I'm hungry.. The two of them should be in Lens room so I won't have to communicate with anyone. Whenever Len brings a friend over I try and stay far away from them as I can. Hopefully I should just be able to go in the kitchen and grab myself a brownie.  
I walk out into the kitchen which is close to the lounge room. Fuck I hear Len.  
This week has been so shitty can i just get a fucking brownie and die in my room or something.  
I didn't see them while walking out and I don't think they noticed me either so if I can just-  
"I love you Kai.."  
"I love you too Lenny!"  
-Wait what.  
Did I hear that right? Oh fuck what do I do. I can't make any noise at all now.  
Ok and now I can hear them kissing. Literally what the fuck.  
My twin brother has a boyfriend. This boyfriend being his best friend of one full ass year.. I can't try and leave or i'll probably make too much noise because holy shit i'm panicking.  
I pivet a bit so I can look over at them. They're sitting on the couch together and cuddling. They kiss again and stare into each other's eyes, what the fuck is this cute shit.  
I gotta leave. I can't just stand here.  
I start my most quiet walk of my whole life.  
I've almost made it to the door, my knees weak, palms sweaty, moms spaghett-

Shit.

"FUCK!"  
FUCKING FUCK FUCK I SLIPPED ON ABSOLUTELY NOTHING AND FELL. SHIT THEY KNOW IM HERE NOW. HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT DO I DO.  
"AAAAA RIN WHEN DID YOU GET HERE." I hear Len scream. I look over as Len jumps out of Kaito's arms at the speed of light.  
"Rin are you ok?" Kaito asks sweetly.  
"I'm fine thanks for asking Kaito but hOLY SHIT WHEN DID YOU TWO GET TOGETHER???" I walk over to where they're sitting. Let's get to the bottom of this shit gamers.  
"Together? What are you talking about me and Kaito are just bros, pals, buddies, bros..."  
"You two were literally kissing a minute ago."  
"Psshhh it's just a bro thing what are you talking about.." Len starts sweating.  
"Babe that's not a bro thing don't you think we should just-"  
"Just what my Broski? What are you on about my bro? Is it crack that you are smoking?"  
"-Just tell her that we're together.."  
Len looks distressed and opens his mouth as he was going to try and deny the facts once more. "But.."  
"Len I honestly don't give a shit if you're dating him. Same goes to you Kaito, I'm chill with it. More than chill with it... Although I don't know why you would like him out of everyone.." Legit though how the fuck does someone fall in love with my rat ass brother?  
"I don't really know myself but I just kinda started liking him one day.. I don't know he's really nice and kind and cute.."  
"Awwww Kai.. That's so sweet of you.." Len kisses Kaito again. Kinda gross cause I don't wanna see my brother doing relationship shit but I guess it's good for him cause i think he may have needed this.  
"You're the sweet one dear." Kaito says back. Len giggles and kisses Kaito more.

"Alright great that the two of you are happy but i'm hungry as fuck and I'm getting a brownie." I'm so fucking hungry can I please be released from this hell. I mean I can heat it up now since they know I'm here so that's one good thing out of this.  
Len immediately stops what he was doing. "Wait you're still here? fuck."  
Are you kidding me? He just forgot about me? Holy shit this dudes an idiot..  
"Yeah so y'all can go back to your couple shit and i'll get myself a fucking brownie."  
"Can you get me a brownie as well Rin? I really like the ones your mum make." Kaito asks me.  
"Yeah sure whatever.." I walk back into the kitchen, grab two brownies from the fridge and heat them up.  
While heating them I looked over at the two boys.  
They aren't talking or kissing, they're just looking at each other. Len looks a bit shaken but Kaito just puts his hand on Len's cheek and rubs it a bit. Len smiles and so does Kaito. The two of them continue to not speak at all but just sit there until our loud ass microwave beeps and Kaito jumps a bit.  
I grab the brownies and hand one to Kaito. (in a bowl I didn't just fucking burn his hand off)  
"Thanks Rin!"  
"Yeah cool Rin.. Anyways if you can get out now that would be cool because I was not ready for you to find this out today."  
"Trust me I've wanted to leave but really, I don't give a shit about you guys dating. It's fine but just tell me when you have him over. Also mum and dad should be home soon so you should pack it up."  
"Ok thanks Rin, I really do appreciate it."  
"All I said was that mum and dad are home soon-"  
"I wasn't thanking you for that you idiot" He throws a pillow at my face.  
"Oh. Yeah sorry i'm dummy sometimes. Alright you two can get back to y'all couple shit. Don't be too loud.."

I walk into the hallway and firmly close the door.  
"Ok then.." I whisper out loud.  
That was.. unexpected I guess. I mean now thinking about it a bit it makes sense. Kaito did mention having a crush on Len a year or two ago but I thought he just hadn't acted upon it or it went away. But my main shock is about how happy Len looks with him. Lens never been that cheery before, the one main difference between us two is our personalities.  
But in those moments when I looked at them Len looked so.. peaceful.. happy.. legitimately happy.  
I smiled to myself, i'm glad he's happy.

Wait Len got a boyfriend before I got someone to date? Are you fucking kidding me!


End file.
